gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Chino
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Vapid |related = Virgo Peyote }} The Vapid Chino is a two-door muscle car introduced into Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 Update. Design ''GTA V'' The Chino is a large 2 door coupé of late 1960's design, very similar to the Virgo released in the previous DLC. Its overall design, especially in the side profile, appears to be derived primarily from a 1965 Lincoln Continental with some features from the related (same designer) 1965 Chrysler Imperial models. It also bears some similarities to early 1970s Ford Thunderbirds and LTD's. The vehicle is a hardtop coupé but can be customized at Los Santos Customs to remove the roof entirely or replace it with a non-retractable fabric top. By default the vehicle comes with custom low profile tires and wheels when purchased from Legendarymotorsport.net and Benny's Original Motor Works (latter for the enhanced version only). Chino Custom The Chino Custom is a custom variant of the Chino exclusive for Grand Theft Auto Online, which features highly-advanced modifications, and hydraulics enabled, not present on the standard Chino. To obtain, the player simply needs to purchase a standard Chino, take it to Benny's Original Motor Works and upgrade the vehicle to "Chino Custom" for $180,000. Once the upgrade is purchased, many additional modifications will become available, such as interior modifications, hydraulics, sound systems, vinyls, paint-jobs, plaques, and interior features. Current Design Gallery Performance ''GTA V'' Overall, the Chino is a fairly lacking car in terms of performance. It has a low acceleration because of its heavy weight, and a top speed which leaves much to be desired. While the Chino is considered a Muscle car, its engine output is much lower than other cars, making it relatively easy to control and hard to spin out. Handling wise, the Chino is a very well handling Muscle, able to go through most corners without much effort. It still has its bouts of oversteer like any other Muscle, but when the Chino spins out, it is easy to correct. Crash deformation is above average, owing mostly to its large, heavy body which makes it resilient to physical damage and protects the engine sufficiently well. The car's width may prove to be an issue when attempting to cut in between lanes of traffic as it is abnormally wide for a car in general. Overall, the Chino is a good car for cruising around in, but otherwise, is a meager choice. The Chino Custom improves upon the original by adding improved acceleration and slightly higher top speed. It feels more responsive in the corners as well because of the lower center of gravity. However, the cornering radius of the Chino Custom is slightly wider than the normal Chino, but this is only noticeable in extreme circumstances and will seldom be an issue in casual driving. ''GTA V'' Overview V8 (sound) V8 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 4 }} Locations ''GTA V'' *Available in the three protagonists' garages in Story Mode (PS3 and Xbox 360 only) *Available from Legendarymotorsport.net for $225,000 in Story Mode (enhanced version only). ''GTA Online'' *Available from Legendarymotorsport.net for $225,000 (all versions). *Available from Benny's Original Motor Works for $225,000 (enhanced version only). Modifications ''GTA V'' The car can be fitted with a Los Santos Customs or "Los Santos" plaque similar to the Peyote. ''GTA Online'' Chino Custom Once the "Chino Custom" upgrade is purchased on the standard Chino for $180,000, the following modifications will be available: *TBA Note: Hydraulics will automatically be fitted, albeit with low functionality. Other hydraulics will be available. Image Gallery VapidChino-Screenshot-GTAVIGGP2.jpg MarksmanPistol-IGGPt2.jpg Chino RGSC GTA V.jpg|The Chino on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Trivia Cultural References *In its description, it is mentioned as being the choice of statesmen. This is most likely a reference to the 35th President of the United States, John F. Kennedy, whose presidential limousine was a Lincoln Continental. The 35th president was also infamously assassinated in this limousine. *The description also mentions tennis and sexual promiscuity - both of which the late president was famous for. *Chino pants, particularly khaki, were a common piece of apparel among Latino gangbangers in 1990s Los Angeles. The Chino is one of the cars to be customized in the Lowriders update, which pays homage to this culture. General *Chino is the name of a small town in southern San Bernardino County, California. This area is the inspiration for areas such as Paleto Bay and Bolingbroke Penitentiary. ''GTA Online'' *The Chino has the same door-shutting sound as the bigger trucks in the game, despite being a regular coupé. *If the Chino has been upgraded to the custom variant, and has the single or triple Bug Catcher Intake on the hood,the player can strangely still purchase an air-filter, however, it will not show. This also applies to the Buccaneer. See Also *Virgo *Manana Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Cars with Hydraulics Category:Lowriders Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V